


What's My Motivation

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Dialog-only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all kinds of reasons for someone to kill someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's My Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Before I Met You" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland in 2011.

"Who are you this time, mom?"

"I'm playing a woman named Miss. Casewell."

"What's the play called?"

"The Mousetrap."

"Does it have mice in it?"

"Heavens, no!"

"Does it have traps in it?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why is it called 'The Mousetrap'?"

"Richard, darling, I'm sure I don't know."

"What's it about?"

"It's a murder mystery."

"Neat! Did you do it? Are you the murderer?"

"Richard Rodgers! When did you become so bloodthirsty?"

"Well are you?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart. It's not exactly straightforward."

"So who’s the murderer?"

"You'll have to watch the play to find out, just like everyone else."

"Are you at least a suspect? Because that would be awesome."

"We're all suspects."

"Why?"

"Everyone in the play had some reason to kill the victim."

"What are the reasons?"

"Richard, are you asking what my motivation is? Have you been talking to Tipper Barclay during rehearsals again?"

"Yeah, but not just yours, everyone's!"

"It's hard enough keeping track of my own character in this play. Only the director really understands everyone's motivation. And probably the author."

"Mom, if I write a murder mystery play, does that mean I get to make up motivations for all of the characters in it?"

"Of course, darling."

"Then that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to write a mystery play. Or maybe a book instead."


End file.
